Moi Aussi
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Kato reviens d'entre les morts. Mais qui peut bien le réveiller. Yaoï!


Titre : Moi aussi

Auteur : Chibi

Genre : Romance et je sais pa et Lemon

Couple : Kato/Lucifer ! Bah quoi ça change des Rochel/Catan qui me sorte par les yeux !

Disclaimer : J'ai bo avoir changer le Mickanou/Raphinou pour un Kato/Lucifer ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Note : Franchement, je sais pas comment G fait pour écrire un truc pareil !

Moi aussi

Je me réveille doucement. J'ouvre les yeux mais la salle n'est pas éclairée. Je distingue seulement qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi.

- J'étais pas sensé être mort ?

- Si !

- Ah ! Et qu'est ce que j'fais là alors ?

- Je t'ai ramené à la vie !

- Ah !

- Je reviens !

Il sort de la pièce et me laisse seul. Seul dans le noir ! Bon, d'accord j'ai pas peur du noir mais c'est pas une raison ! Bon qui est ce monsieur ? J'ai réussi à distinguer qu'il avait les cheveux noirs. Je sais aussi que je connais sa voie. Donc je le connais ! Bon d'accord c'est pas difficile comme déduction mais, comprenez-moi, Je viens de ressusciter !

J'essaye de me lever mais, ma vision se trouble. Déjà que je voyais pas grand chose.

- Reste allongé, tu es encore faible !

- Si tu restes avec moi, je reste allongé !

- T'as pas changé !

- Alors, j'avais raison, on se connaît.

Il rigole, vas-y fout toi de ma gueule en plus. Tu viens de le dire, je suis encore faible et mon cerveau plus que le reste. Et j'y vois rien, ça m'énerve !

- Tu peux allumer, s'te plaît ?

Il ne réagissait pas. Pas grave, j'arriverai bien à lui faire allumer la lumière un jour ou l'autre. Je sens le lit s'affaisser sous son poids. J'ai pas dit qu'il était gros, j'ai juste dit qu'il s'est assis sur le lit ! Faut suivre. Je le sentais proche de moi. En plus il se rapprochait.

- Kato !

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Merci, mais, je sais pas qui tu es.

Il rigola de nouveau. Son visage s'approchait de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je l'ai laissait faire. Je le tire vers moi de façon à ce qu'il me tombe dessus. Il se sépare de moi !

- Tu ne trouveras pas la lumière.

- Tu dois vraiment bien me connaître pour connaître la ruse !

- On se connaît bien c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir !

Il se relève et sort de la pièce. D'accord, il me laisse seul ! Je me lève, vacille un peu mais, ne tombe pas. J'ouvre la porte et pars à l'aventure dans le couloir. Bon, Ok, ce n'est qu'un couloir mais, dois-je répéter que je viens de revivre et en plus de me faire embrasser par un gars qui embrasse trop bien ! Ca fait un choc. N'empêche qu'il est moche ce couloir. On a pas idée de laisser les murs gris, ça fait sinistre ! C'est horrible.

Quelqu'un tape sur mon épaule. Je me retourne lentement devinant que c'est l'autre gars et tombe nez à nez avec… suspense… Kira ! Rectification : c'est Lucifer !

Attend ! Connexion du cerveau ! Le gars qui me surveillait et qui m'as embrassé c'est Lucifer ! Je me suis fais embrasser par Lucifer. Retenez-moi, je tombe !

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester couché !

- Si mais, je t'avais dit que je ne bougerai pas si tu restai avec moi !

- C'est juste. Retourne te coucher !

- Si tu allumes la lumière !

Si je continu il va s'énerver. Pas grave, j'suis déjà mort au moins 3 fois ! Une fois de plus c'est rien !

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- J'avais envie !

- Cool !

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre. Il me suit.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- J'avais envie.

Je lui fais un grand sourire bien niais. Il pousse un soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Ca t'amuse ?

- Beaucoup !

- Qu'est ce que tu cherche ?

- Hum hum !

J'avoue, je suis amoureux de Kira depuis que je le connais. Et puisque Kira c'est Lucifer, Je l'aime. C'est vrai quoi, il se ressemble autant physiquement que mentalement. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il soit amoureux de Setsuna. Apparemment non ! Alors je vais jouer un peu avec lui et surtout avec ses nerfs. Même si il risque d'être meilleur que moi dans ce domaine. C'est le maître des enfers après tout !

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je l'attire de nouveau vers moi. Il se laisse faire mais, c'est lui qui commence à détacher ma chemise.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Je continu ?

Il demande ça en caressant le torse et en me mordillant l'oreille. Comment lui dire de s'arrêter ? Depuis le temps que j'attends, il est enfin à moi. J'ai dû pousser quelques gémissements parce qu'il commence à détacher mon pantalon. A moins qu'il ne puisse pas attendre. Sans même que je m'en rende compte il m'avait attaché au lit. J'peux plus bouger ! C'est pas juste !

Une fois qu'il eu fini de maltraiter mon fut' il s'attaqua à mon pauvre boxer. Désolé les gars, je peux rien faire pour vous. Pas que ça me dérange mais, j'aurais bien aimé lui faire perdre la tête moi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrir.

- Mon seigneur ?

- Bélial !

- Vous allez être en retard à votre rendez-vous !

- Je suis occupé là !

- C'est important !

- J'arrive !

J'avais écouté la conversation sans rien dire. Lucifer était partis sans penser que je ne sais pas traverser les cordes !

J'ai dû m'endormir parce que quand il est revenu quatre heures avait passé.

- J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu !

- Cool.

- T'es fâché ?

- Un peu !

- Bon, ben, je te laisse bouder alors.

- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

Il éclate de rire et revient se posé sur mon ventre. Puis il a commencé à dessiner des arabesques sur mon torse avec ses doigts.

- On en était où ?

- Je sais plus ! Plus loin je crois !

- Je me rappelle pas !

- Lulu, s'il te plaît.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Euh… Lulu !

Je lui refais le grand sourire niais et il éclate de rire.

- Personne d'autre n'a osé m'appeler comme ça !

- Bah, alors y aura que moi !

- Si tu veux.

- Bon, Lulu, fais ce que tu dois faire et dépêche.

- A vos ordres.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mon boxeur avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et je sentais ses mains sur mon sexe. Il faisait un mouvement de va et viens et si il continuait j'allais exploser. Et ce Baka s'arrêta juste avant que je me lâche. C'est sadique. Il s'amuse à me torturer alors que je ne peux pas. Un de ses doigts glissaient de temps en temps sur mon membre me faisant frémir de plaisir. Quand il me présenta ses doigts je les ai léchés avidement ! Une fois qu'il les jugea assez humidifiés, il les fit glisser le long de mon dos laissant un frisson me parcourir le corps. Il fit entrer ses doigts un par un dans mon intimité. Je frissonnai de douleur et de plaisir quand il commença à bouger en moi. Comme la dernière fois il s'arrêta au meilleur moment me laissant seul quelques temps ! Je haletais. Il attendit que je reprenne mon souffle avant de reprendre sa délicieuse torture. Il me pénétra lentement comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens dans mon intérieur. Je me répandis sur nos 2 ventres. Il donna encore un ou deux coups et se libéra. Il s'étala à côté de moi et je posai ma tête sur son torse nu.

- J'suis mort.

- Au moins tu ne sortiras pas de se lit.

- Faudra quand même que tu restes surveillé.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi, aussi, je m'aime !

- Kato !

- Je rigole ! Je t'aime aussi mon Lulu !

Il soupira, sûrement de désespoir et je m'endormis pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

FIN

Rien n'a ajouté

Chibi


End file.
